A Time For Forever
by hobbit1400
Summary: We all don't want our Newsies to die...and in our minds they all live forever... but what if one of them had the chance to be eternal? What will he choose? The life he knew or the adventures he could have? A Bumlets fanfic. A one shot chance.


Description: We all don't want our Newsies to die… and in our minds they all live forever… but what if one of them had the chance to be eternal? What will he choose? The life he knew or the adventures he could have?

**A Time For Forever**

It's not like anyone really noticed me. I was just a back ground dancer… wallpaper. It's not like they're going to miss me. But what if they do? How could I live with myself? What if they really did like me and acknowledge my presence in their minds? How will they react if I disappear? I wonder what kind of life I would life if I did take her offer…

These are a few of the many questions I asked myself as I walked slowly back to the lodging house. I was going to have to really take notice of those around me.

I made my entry as quiet as I could. I had spent a long while wandering the streets thinking about my choices and now it was almost 2 in the morning. I was tired but my mind's dilemma kept me awake enough to make my climb up the creaky staircase almost inaudible. I silently thanked the Big Guy for making my entry easy. If I hadn't been quiet in a madder of seconds I would have been quizzed on where I had been and who I had been with by almost the entire room.

The bunking room was a mess as always. Boys were sleeping in a way that made it obvious that they had worked hard that day. Some were still dressed and others were almost falling out of bed and everyone's possessions were spread around in the oddest of places. Blink hadn't bothered to take his eye patch off, Jack was still fully clothed, and Racetrack's cards were lying in a pile in the middle of the floor.

Welcome to my life. This is what I had grown up with and this is all I really know. My dad left my mom before I was born and my mom died when I was 6. So truthfully I have grown up here.

As I fell into an empty bed I was almost instantly taken by sleep and I relived the days contents as I dreamt…

The headline had been lousy today. Another crooked politician. Nothing new to us. I was one of the last in line so most of the boys had already left. So I was stuck on my own today. But today I was in the mood to be alone. I don't know why. But I had this weird feeling that solitude was the way to go today.

As I walked along the docks I was glad that I had only bought 20 papes. I had finished before lunch and had spent a while debating on weather I should find some of the other boys to hang out with or if I just wanted to be left alone. But as I stood watching the waves I knew I wanted to just be left alone.

It was as I sat on the very end of the dock she appeared. I had no idea where she had come from and with one glance at her told me that I did care. Man was she beautiful with long strait blond hair that fell just past the gracious swell of her bosom, a pale completion that made her look like she was glowing in the sunlight, and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I felt as if an angel had just came down from heaven and sat next to me. I couldn't believe my luck. Things like this never happen to me.

I knew she was waiting for me to speak but what was I going to say? But at that exact moment Oscar and Morris appeared. I caught a glance of them near the _Flounder._ I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the danger that was so near. I have to admit that I was not Jack Kelly I was no good at fighting… but man no one has ever beaten me at hit and go seek.

She did not fight as I hulled her off the dock and behind a stand selling tomatoes and cucumbers. I watched warily as they to boys continued on their way. I then pulled her after me before the vendor even notice we had been their.

It was after a little silence that I wondered why she hadn't spoken yet. The girls that the other boys got together with almost always talked none stop and I didn't even know this lass's name. So what the hell with it…

"My name's Bumlets by the way."

"My name's Jessie." she smiled at my obvious discomfort. "I guess I owe you a thank you for getting me out of their before those to boys found me. I wouldn't have noticed them until it was too late."

I shook my head. I was unused to this kind of thing. So best be humble. "They would have done worse to you if I had been their."

"Why is that?"

I tried to word this right with difficulty. "They kind of have this thing for beating up us Newsies and the girls we're with."

"How do you know them?"

"Their uncle is the man who distributes the papes to us so we can sell them."

"Oh" …

And that was our conversation for some time. I learned that most of her best friends were boys and that her best friend that is a girl is a tomboy (as she said it) like herself. It was around that time that I noticed that she was wearing pants and a was white at some point shirt. But even with men's clothes on it was easy to tell that she was female.

It was as the sun was starting to set that our conversation got a little odd. She opened up this new topic with a question that I was really not expecting. "Do you believe in magic, Bumlets?"

That stumped me. "Well, I…uh don't know what you mean." I said stalling.

"Do you believe that humans aren't the only ones on this planet? That vampires, shape shifters, witches, and angels are here among us? That some people can control things and people with just a thought? Do you believe that time does not touch certain people? Do you believe that there is another world hidden from your view?"

I was lost for words. How the hell do I know? I've never seen any of these creatures and I have never had any reason to believe in these things she speaks of.

But what if these things were real? Their was only one answer to her question. "I've never met any of the creatures you are talking about. But I do think it is possible that they might exist."

A soft smile appeared on her face. "Do you want me to show you?"

What the heck? "Sure, show me." Then she took my hand and led me behind a bar. Their was a man pinning a girl against the back of the bar. If I hadn't know better I would have thought that they were kissing. But the look on Jessie's face told me all I needed to know.

She grabbed a broom leaning against the side of the building and broke it in half. She handed me the piece of wood. "You wanna do it?"

Oh God no. Once again I'm not too good with violence. "No you can do it."

"Ok you're loss." She then walked toward the man like she was bored and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey mister you seen a dog run back here?"

A grin appeared on the man's face. "Oh seconds." He threw the other girl aside and went at Jessie.

"Like I haven't heard that before?" Then she plunged the stake into his heart. I watched in amazement as the creature burst into flames and disappeared.

"Where'd he go?"

"To hell of course. All dark creatures go to hell when they die." She looked around. "I guess the girl knew what was best for her and got the hell out of here."

I shrugged I was too busy watching the vampire go up in flames for me to see where she went. "I didn't see where she went."

She threw the stick aside and looked at me. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I have an offer for you."

"What kind of offer?"

It turns out that she is, was, has been for a long time, a Great Warrior. She explained that the Good Powers have been collecting humans from almost every age to train for the Last Battle between good and evil. The Good Powers gave these chosen ones immortality and the ability to live among humans undetected.

"…And you guys want me to join you?"

"Yes."

"But why me? Why not Jack or Spot?"

"Because they're important. We cannot risk removing people that could endanger the future if they are removed."

"But I'm no good at fighting."

"Don't worry after 100 years you will be and it's not all fighting some of it is spy work and stealing."

"So you're offering me immortality?" I questioned. I was still having trouble getting my head around this one.

"Yes."

I didn't know what to say. This seemed too good to be true. "I'll have to think about this."

She nodded. "I understand. I'll meet you at the docks tomorrow at sunset."

"Alright." I sighed. I looked up just in time to see the white lights engulf her as she walked down the street. I then wandered the streets thinking about what I should do…

"Common get up!" I heard Kopplin yell. I woke up groggily. I wondered if the Great Warriors got to sleep in.

The day went on as normal. I sold alone to day. I was very distant. Constantly thinking over my choices.

I sat quietly on the edge of the dock hoping my choice was the right one and just like yesterday she seemed to just magically appear beside me. I was looking out over the horizon.

"Did you make your choice?"

"Yes." I looked at her. I knew then deep in my heart that this was the right choice. "Take me with you."

She smiled. "Alrighty then." She then took my hand and we were both engulfed with those while lights.

No one knows what happened to Bumlets after that night. The next few days were filled with prayers, hopes, and talk about putting a missing ad in the papes. But they all knew deep down that he wasn't coming back.

But several Newsies swear that they've seen him around. Whenever an accident occurs near them they say you can see a young Mexican boy standing on the curb watching with sad eyes as the event unfolds before them. Blink swears on his eye patch till he left this earth that he felt two strong hands push him out of the path of a run away carriage.

As time went on the Newsies told their children the story of the boy Bumlets and how if you look in action shots of accidents you can see him watching with sad eyes. They told their children to never be afraid, that the Bumlets was watching them to keep them safe from harm.


End file.
